Two Teams One Aim
by Mishcabe
Summary: The BAU has been called to assist Special Agent Gibbs, one of the best NCIS special agents. Together both teams fight to catch a serial killer who finds pleasure in killing navel wives while their husbands are deployed. Contains swearing, violence ect
1. Meet the Teams

It was another long hot summer day in Washington D.C. Anthony DiNozzo was on his way to work, stopping quickly at his co-worker Ziva's apartment before they both made their way to work at NCIS where Tony was a Special Agent for the US government and Ziva was a Mossad officer liaising with NCIS.

"Is that the same jacket from yesterday?" Ziva asked peering closely at Tony's suit jacket. It was a dark navy blue and as soft as velvet. _The blue brings out his eyes._ She thought.

"I buy a lot of the same clothes, it makes mornings less stressful." He countered quickly. As apart of her Mossad training, Ziva saw right through his ruse.

"Who is she?" her eyes narrowed and jealousy roared in her stomach but she kept that concealed.

"Who's who?"

"The girl you were with."

"I wasn't with any girl." He feigned innocence. Ziva scoffed and diverted her attention to the scenery as they continued their drive through the wakening streets of Washington D.C.

~*~

"Sixteen women, brunette, 5"4 and nearly all of them are navel wives. The MO is pretty consistent with all of them killed in the same way. Bound spread eagle on the bed, slashed wrists and disemboweled but that was after they had bled out." A blonde FBI agent announced walking into a conference room, holding box, filled to the brim with case files. Placing the box in the middle of the table FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, looked around at the other FBI agents apart of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. There was SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, the genius who was constantly amazing her with his enormous amount of knowledge; SSA Derek Morgan, the African-American joker/leader type person who every got along with; SSA Emily Prentiss, a new member of the group who had turned up at the BAU out of nowhere; SSA Jason Gideon, the BAU's best profiler; and finally the leader of the team FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner, who they all looked up to when things were going wrong.

"Disembowelment suggests the UnSub was disorganized." Reid piped up accepting a file from JJ.

"The ME said it was done post-mortem though. The slashed wrists, which caused the victims to bleed out, were the cause of death." Morgan countered, rubbing his temple with one hand.

"Well before we start the profile of the UnSub, we should consider one thing. This is all NCIS jurisdiction." Hotch stated. There was a chorus of groans from around the table.

"We're never going to catch him then." Prentiss muttered.

"Ditto." Morgan agreed.

"They seem to hold something against us." Reid said.

"Alright, alright! Enough!" Hotch stood up, showing his authority. "NCIS may not like us for some unknown reason but I have a meeting with the director so it's her choice whether or not this is a joint investigation." The others nodded in agreement. Gideon didn't even seem to be apart of the discussion as he flicked through the case file.

"With this many deaths my guess would be that Special Agent Gibbs will be running the investigation." He mused.

"Alright, pack your bags. We're going to D.C." Hotch said ending the meeting.

~*~


	2. Jethro

"Jethro, can I please speak to you in my office?" a redheaded female asked from the top of a staircase. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up from his desk at NCIS headquarters, towards the voice. Director Jenny Shepard gave him a small smile before walking back into her office. Gibbs sighed before standing up. He looked at the three empty desks near him. Special Agent Timothy McGee was busy doing something in Abby's lab, and Ziva and Tony hadn't arrived yet. Walking around his desk and then up the stairs Gibbs had no idea what chain of events was about to unfold during this case.

"What can I help you with Director?" he asked as he walked into Jenny's office. She motioned for him to close the door as he entered. He grew curious with her need for secrecy.

"The BAU has requested a meeting with me about a joint investigation." She answered bluntly. He looked at her blankly, and his eyes seemed to say; _how does this involve my team?_ "They think the navy wives are being hunted by a serial killer."

"And? Haven't you thought that we already knew that?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you going to play nice and let them do their job?" Jenny had more concern for the visitors because they wouldn't know what hit them with Gibbs.

"As long as they let us do our job they can stay." He agreed, twisting her words a little. Jenny frowned at this. _Payback time._ She thought. She had wanted to wait until they arrived for Gibbs to get this shock but because he had twisted her words she decided better now then never.

"Agent Hotchner is BAU unit chief." She said as Gibbs opened the door. He slammed it shut and turned to face her, scowling.

"When were you going to tell me this Jen?" he demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you but seeing as you twisted my words, I thought I might burst that bubble." She smiled sweetly at him. "Don't hurt him." Gibbs took that as a dismissal so he stormed out of her office and headed back downstairs to the quad room. Tony and Ziva had arrived and were talking to McGee or annoying him. Gibbs wasn't really in the mood. He stalked over to his desk and picked up the remote for the TV. After clicking a few buttons, pictures of the latest crime scene popped up onto the screen.

"Sixteen girls." He said loudly. Tony, Ziva and McGee turned their attention to him. No DNA, fibers or fingerprints. He just slashed their wrists and disemboweled them. We don't know who the son of a bitch is that is doing this and now the BAU is involved." Gibbs flicked through the pictures as he spoke, not really drawing on any particular picture. Ziva looked at him, confused.

"BAU?"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit. They specialize in serial killers." McGee explained.

"Why are they involved now?" Tony asked. It was a rhetorical question but Gibbs answered anyway.

"Sixteen kills, same MO. They think it is the doing of one person."

~*~


	3. Start of the Profile

On their way to Washington, the BAU team was lounging on their chairs in the FBI's private jet. JJ was organizing the files and Reid was looking through various crime scene photos that had been sent to them.

"We're looking for someone who has experience with the navy." He said unexpectedly. The focus shifted back to the profile in progress.

"So a white male, who has possible military experience. Maybe someone who was refused into the navy? That could be the stressor" Prentiss clarified.

"Could also be a security guard?" Gideon told them. At the early stages of the profile, nothing could be disregarded.

"I don't think base security is going to like it if we accuse one of their own of being a murderer." JJ said, pushing a stray piece of her blonde hair behind an ear. Reid smiled softly.

"Could have dated a girl that resembles his kills. For all we know, she could be one of the kills." Morgan added into the conversation.

"They were all killed on base." Prentiss said. Reid suddenly started flicking through the pictures.

"What's wrong Spencer?" JJ asked, worriedly. He came to a halt on a picture of the navel base sign.

"What is it kid?" Morgan asked his young colleague.

"This picture? All the murders happened at all different places." Hotch said, causing people to jump at his sudden contribution.

"I know that but I bet you, all the victims visited or lived on this base and also put this into consideration; the first five murders were on this base." Reid explained.

"He knew he would be caught if he continued killing on base so he chose victims that lived on other bases, stalked them and killed them." Morgan said.

"What a freak." Prentiss muttered. They all wrote down note from what they had found out.

"The husbands were all deployed to Iraq." Gideon noted. "Wives could have been unfaithful." The others nodded. Hotch looked out the window, scanning the scenery as they passed by the White House.

~*~

Please R&R, I would love to know what you guys think of this story.


	4. 1 team meets the other plus a meeting

Ok guys this is TWO chapters in ONE!! yes i am being kind now. NCIS and BAU team have come together!!

Gibbs had his team busy, going through every single piece of background information on all of the victims when the BAU team walked into the quad room looking very disorientated.

"Nice place." Reid commented.

"Nice chicks." Morgan answered eyeing Ziva who was on the phone, talking quickly in Arabic to a friend. Tony's eyes narrowed at this comment. He growled slightly under his breath. Gibbs noticed the guests and stood up to introduce himself.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Agent Gideon asked extending a hand, which Gibbs shook.

"Aye."

"BAU team. We're here to help you catch a serial killer." Gibbs nodded to Hotch. They both walked up the stairs silently and into Director Shepard's office.

"This could get ugly." Ziva said hanging up the phone.

"Want me to call the EMT's? McGee answered.

"Nah, Hotch can take care of himself." Gideon reassured them. McGee, Tony and Ziva looked at each other with disbelief.

~*~

"Special Agent Hotchner, I believe you have already met Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny said shaking hands with Hotch while Gibbs closed her office door.

"Yes ma'am. My team is in the quad room. We are here to help Agent Gibbs with his serial killer." Hotch nodded. Jenny considered the case. If the BAU helped NCIS catch this serial killer it meant the case would she closed quicker and no more live would be lost.

"As long as Agent Gibbs agrees then there should be no problem with the two agencies co-operating." She answered. Gibbs felt two pairs of eyes land on him, waiting for a response.

"Follow my lead and you can help." He said curtly before walking out of her office. Hotch followed quickly behind him, nodding quickly at the director. Gibbs and Hotch stood by the stairway and looked down at their agents. Tony and Morgan were eying each other, sizing each other up. Ziva was talking a little to Prentiss and JJ. She wasn't very trusting and had trouble relating to other people. McGee was talking to Spencer and Gideon. They all seemed to be getting along quite well.

"Is Agent DiNozzo, like your second-in-charge?" Hotch asked Gibbs. He nodded.

"Will he and Morgan be okay working together?" Hotch was trying to work out what kind of people he was working with.

"Tony has the same objective as Agent Morgan. They will get along fine after they have worked out there is no threat to each other's job." Gibbs chuckled. This startled Hotch slightly. They both noticed that Ziva had cracked a tiny smile towards Morgan who had winked at her. Gibbs could almost see the steam coming out of Tony's ears

"Want to sort the groups out?" Gibbs offered. Hotch nodded in agreement and they both descended the stairs.

~*~

Please R&R I would love to hear what you guys think!


	5. A little introduction

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have Read and/or Rated my story. I love hearing your opinions on it. Constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first fan-fiction so I welcome guidance. Please R&R

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright! You have five minutes to get to know each other and swap notes. Then you are going to be split up." Gibbs said from the bottom of the stair well.

"It's like elementary school." Hotch muttered. Gibbs chuckled.

"That's what it feel like at times." They watched as conversation arose between the two teams. Gideon walked over and shook Gibbs hand.

"Gibbs, this is Agent Gideon." Hotch ran the introductions.

"I've heard about you before, many years ago though. You were in Desert Storm" Gideon said. Gibbs nodded as faint memories flashed through his mind.

"That was many years ago." He replied. The three agents settled into a comfortable silence and watched the others.

~*~

"Why hello…I'm Agent Derek Morgan. You can call me Derek." Morgan winked at Ziva. JJ and Prentiss rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Ziva David." Ziva said holding out her hand. He shook it gently. She gave him a small smile before noticing Tony glaring at them. He stood up and walked over the JJ and Prentiss.

"Hi ladies. I'm Tony." He said. The girls giggled at the handsome man and introduced themselves.

"I'm JJ and this is Emily." JJ smiled. Emily gave him a small wink.

"Wow beautiful names." Tony sincerely said. McGee and Reid were talking at McGee's desk.

"You're a little young to be in the BAU." McGee noticed.

"I graduated young." Reid answered.

"How young?"

"Twelve. I'm a genius." McGee was shocked.

"Wo…Wow! Huh that's cool." He said. Reid shrugged.

"It's different. So how long have you been working on this case?"

"Not long. The past eight days. That's when the murders started." McGee said.

"Eight days. That make is at _least_ two victims a day. You're looking for a psychopath." Reid said. Both agents felt that they would get along well. They both felt as if they didn't fit in properly with society but they could count on one another.

"McGoogle!" Tony called out, causing McGee to chuckle. Tony had many different nicknames for him. Some were funny others were strange.

"Yeah!" he called back.

"Did you run background with all the people at Quantico?"

McGee looked at the results.

"Nothing stands out. Few felonies, nothing major." He said. Hotch, Gideon and Gibbs stood up and joined the others as they turned their attention to the case.

"Who did you run background checks on?" Hotch asked.

"N-Navy Personal." McGee stammered. Gideon turned to Morgan.

"Call Garcia and have her run a full background on everyone who has been at the base in the past ten years. I want to know everything." Morgan nodded and walked away from the group to get a little privacy.

~*~


	6. Assignments

Morgan looked over at the group feeling left out but he knew someone had to inform Garcia about what was happening. He dialed in her number and waited.

" You've reached Penelope Garcia in the room of Brilliant Genius Goddesses. What can I do for you?" a peppy voice answer.

"Hey Baby doll it's Morgan. I need you to work me some magic." He said. He couldn't help smiling. He also had a feeling she was to.

"Name it honey and I'll be all over it." She answered.

"Gideon wants you to go through every single detail of every person who has gone through Quantico in the past ten years. Look for things like, rejection from military, that sort of thing." Morgan quickly explained, wincing as he knew she was probably already over worked.

"I hope there's something in it for me." She mumbled. Morgan laughed.

"Sure, there are a few guys here."

"Cute?" she asked curiously.

"Defiantly your type." Morgan laughed with her. "Catch you later baby doll." He hung up and left her to her work.

~*~

"What did Garcia say?" Hotch asked Morgan as he walked back over.

"She is going to but Gideon, you owe her big time." Morgan said. Gideon chuckled.

"We need to start from the top, and go through every single detail. This will help us make an accurate profile on the UnSub." Hotch said.

"Okay. Tony take Morgan to the last crime scene. McGee visit Abby and Ducky with Dr. Reid. Hotch, Gideon you're with me. Agent Jareau I'll introduce you to the director so you can lesion with the media." Gibbs said to both sets of agents. Hotch nodded to his teammates and they went to do their assigned jobs with NCIS. McGee and Reid went down the elevator to Abby and Ducky while Tony and Morgan went to the other elevator to exit the base. That left Gibbs with the other. _I'll handle the director first._ He thought.

~*~


	7. Jobs Part One

A/N: Here is another chapter. Please Read and Review.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Abby!" McGee called out as Reid and himself walked into her laboratory. A pale female with long black hair pulled into pigtails high on her head came bouncing out of the back of the lab. Heavy metal music was blasting from her boom box. Abigail Scuito was the only person working in NCIS's lab. She mainlined caffeine in her favorite drink CAF-POW.

"McGee it's rude not to introduce people." She teased smiling at both agents.

"Abby this is Dr. Reid. Be nice." He said. She laughed and walked over to her big computer.

"What can I do for you boys?" she spun around to face them.

"Uh…we need you to run through all the evidence again and see if something out of the ordinarily pops up." Reid asked. She nodded and began typing away on her computer.

" Is that all you want?" she asked.

"Yes please Abs. Call me when you've found something." McGee said before going to walk out of the room. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Got something." He heard her voice through the phone and behind him. Turning around Reid and McGee walked to Abby and stood either side of her.

"There was no DNA. No fingerprints. But I was going through the evidence last night and…" she started quivering as she fought to keep them in suspense.

"And? Abby spill." McGee said poking her. She punched his shoulder and went back to typing.

"Well I found a fiber. It was small and I thought it was just a thread or something but then I looked into it more and guess what it is?" she said this entire sentence superfast. Reid pulled away and looked at the picture on the flat screen used for viewing things on the computer or under the microscope.

"It's a broken piece of hair." He announced. She smiled brightly at the genius.

"Exactly. Well luckily it was the root side so hello DNA."

"Abby you amazing." McGee gave her a small hug.

"It's running as we speak." She said. McGee and Reid bade her good bye and went to the elevator to go down to Autopsy to talk to Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard.

~*~

Tony and Morgan were in the NCIS issued car. They were sitting in silence. Morgan could tell the other agent was feeling unsure and annoyed by the FBI's interruption.

"Why do you hate the FBI?" he asked abruptly. Tony sighed.

"Last year they decided to accuse me of murder. Cleared though. I guess I've just got trouble…"

"Trusting people." Morgan finished for him. Tony nodded.

"Same here brother." Morgan stated.

"Have you been in the BAU long?" Tony asked.

"A while."

"Have you seen many cases like this one?"

"Similar but not the same.

"This is different. I thought we would have caught him by now. I mean we've got Gibbs looking for him. What more could he be asking for?" Tony explained.

"Maybe he wants his work publicized. That's it. He wants to be acknowledged." Morgan chuckled glad to have some lead for the profile.

"So he is going to keep killing until he gains some recognition?" Tony asked. Morgan nodded. They turned into Quantico base and drove towards the last crime scene. The crime scene tape was still posted around the property.

"How can it help? I mean how does going back to the last crime scene help?" Tony asked as they got out of the car.

"Well it allows me to get a feel of the UnSub. To see how he would act out what he is doing. It helps me be in his mind set." Morgan explained. They walked through the crime scene with Morgan talking his way through it in the mind of the UnSub.

"Okay so he would have gone to the house before they arrived home. They probably had a spare key hidden so he had time to look for it. He would have unlocked the door, replaced the key, gone in and re-lock the door. Then all he would have to do is wait. She comes home, goes to bed; he comes in and ties her up. Slashes her wrists and then…disembowels her in rage." Morgan said looking at Tony. Their eyes both held remorse for what the women went through.

~*~

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Please leave some love, review.


	8. Jobs Part Two

A/N: Now for all you who missed Ziva, she has appeared. Viola. Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear what you think.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, I'm Director Shepard." Jenny introduced herself to JJ.

"Agent Jareau, or JJ if you prefer." She replied.

"Jenny."

"I'll leave you guys to sort out the media." Gibbs interrupted leaving with Agent Gideon and Hotchner.

" How do you recommend we handle the media JJ?" Jenny asked walking over the table and sitting down in one of the chairs. JJ sat in one opposite her.

"We advise that no media notification is made until the BAU has established an accurate profile. Premature release could result in the UnSub becoming enraged or going underground." JJ explained going over the protocol.

"Well then we will do what we do best beside catching the killers, which is evading the media. Gibbs has mastered it." She whispered the last bit and both broke out in giggles.

"We appreciate the cooperation." JJ said.

"So do we. It's nice to have teams that are starting to get along." Jenny agreed.

~*~

Ziva and Prentiss arrived at Quantico not long after Tony and Morgan. Gibbs had told them to go before he disappeared into the Director's office. They were to speak to Commander Turner. They arrived in silence. Prentiss was silent because she was nervous in a new environment and didn't want to show it so she chose to be quiet. Ziva on the hand was silent because she had trouble trusting the FBI and she wasn't trusting of new people.

"We're here to speak to Commander Turner." Ziva said in her accented voice as she showed the men at the front gate her ID. Prentiss showed her ID when the man looked at her as well.

"He's at the gym. Go up to the second roundabout turn left and keep going you can't miss it.

"Thanks." Prentiss said as Ziva floored the car. It sped down the road and they made it to the gym in record time.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" Prentiss asked gasping for breath as they got out of the car.

"It's how I drove in Israel." Ziva answered walking towards the gym entrance.

"Israel? You're Mossad." Prentiss said. She nodded.

"Do you really think the Commander could have anything to do with this?" Ziva asked.

"How about you ask the questions and I'll study his body language? That way we'll know for sure."

"Okay. What do you want me to say?"

"Don't tell him why we are here yet. Keep him at ease so I can see how he acts when he is relaxed and then ask him the main question. It should throw him off guard." Prentiss explained hoping the Mossad agent would understand.

"Okay then. Lets go get him." Ziva said. They both chuckled slightly and went inside. The gym wasn't very full. Many of the marines would be attending practices or meetings. They found Commander Turner on the treadmill. He had a broad build, muscular with dark brown hair.

"Commander Turner!" Ziva called to him. He stopped the treadmill and turned around to face them.

"Yes? How can I help you?" He asked. Prentiss and Ziva showed him their badges.

"We would like to ask you some questions. Is there a private place we could talk?" Ziva asked while Prentiss watched his body language.

"Of course." Commander Tuner led them to a secluded corner in the gym away from eavesdroppers.

"What can I do for you?" he asked looking around nervously. Prentiss' eyes narrowed.

"Where were you last night, Commander?" Ziva asked.

"With my wife." He answered calmly.

"Can she verify your whereabouts all of last night?"

"Around what time?" Turner asked.

"Between ten pm and three am."

"I was asleep at that time." He said flustered.

"Answer the question, Commander." Ziva said in a low voice.

"Yes she can verify. I went to bed at the same time as her." He said looking anywhere but at the agents.

"Is she at home?" Prentiss asked suddenly. She had a feeling he was lying about something.

"Yes." He said. "What is this all about?"

"A women was murdered last night. Are their any men that haven't been showing up to work on time?" Ziva asked.

"Quite a few this past week." He answered.

"May we have a list of them?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure. I'll have someone fax over a copy." Turner nodded.

Ziva and Prentiss left the gym and walked back to the car.

"Do you think he was lying?" Ziva asked even though she was experienced in the field of lie detection.

"Maybe. We need to verify his whereabouts first." She replied.

"How long have you worked at the BAI for?"

"BAU. Umm not that long. I recently joined the team.

"So you're the probie?" Ziva asked. Prentiss chuckled.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It's a term that I don't think I really know. Tony calls McGee that all the time." Ziva explained.

"Is it short for Probationary Officer?" Prentiss offered.

"Yes!" Ziva exclaimed happily as she started the car.

"Well I'm not exactly in that position but I am a "probie" in the sense of new." The two agents smiled slightly. Hopefully they could become good friends.

~*~


	9. Leader Talk

Gibbs, Gideon and Hotch sat in a conference room, sizing each other up. All three were men with high expectations of different sorts and all leaders. They didn't want to clash. Hotch and Gideon knew each other well so they knew how each person worked. Gibbs on the other hand, had only met the others briefly many years ago and they had changed. He didn't know how they acted or how they handled things.

"What are we going to do?" He asked leaning his cheek against a hand. Gideon was leaning into his chair and Hotch was sitting straight up in his chair.

"Put away our differences and try to work out how to catch the UnSub." Hotch offered.

"Have you got a profile ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Partial. We're waiting to hear back from the team about what they have found out." Gideon replied.

"Can I hear it?" Hotch and Gideon looked at each other. Gideon shrugged.

"We know the UnSub is male. White. Possibly between the ages of twenty-five and late thirties. He probably works within the navy. May have been rejected from it or he works there and has had a marriage breakdown. We've linked that to be the possible stressor for the UnSub. He is a sexual sadist. Most likely been in prison or has a criminal record. He is going to keep killing until we have caught him." Hotch explained. Gibbs nodded.

"What do you know?" Gideon asked Gibbs. Gibbs sighed. He hated how profilers could pick up on everything.

"There has been no DNA, fingerprints or anything that could give us a lead. Director Shepard gave us a week to find a suspect or they would call in you guys. Bodies started pilling up. We ran every single marine in the base but there was nothing that gave us a lead. Hopefully your profile will narrow it down." Gibbs answered.

"We hope it will but a profile is just a guide." Hotch warned.

"I understand."

"Garcia is running every single person at the base." Gideon said.

"Including cleaning people and all?"

"Yes. We cannot leave anyone out."

~*~


	10. Ducky and Palmer

**A/N: I apologize for being absent for so long. So much has been happening that I found it hard to fit in the time. BUT I'm back with another chapter. Please Read and leave a small message of opinion at the end.**

* * *

Reid felt himself go numb as they walked into Autopsy. McGee who was still a little squeamish in the room gave him a sympathetic look. Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Chief Medical Examiner was busy with an Autopsy on another body from a different case.

"Ah, Timothy. What brings you down here? No doubt Jethro has you running around. Who's your young friend?" Ducky said looking up. His assistant, Jimmy Palmer also looked up. He waved hello before busying himself again with the body.

"Ducky this is Doctor Reid. Reid this is Doctor Mallard, and that's his assistant Jimmy Palmer. " McGee said introducing them. Reid gave a small wave.

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor Mallard." He said.

"Oh, call me Ducky. Aren't you a bit young to be a doctor?" he said.

"I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico." Reid answered.

"Genius?" Ducky asked.

Reid nodded his head.

"Yes geniuses aren't as recognized as they used to be. Some recognized names of geniuses are, Isaac Newton, Leonardo da Vinci although he was also a polymath. In today's society however they aren't as recognized. Pity though." Ducky started to explain as he went back to working on the body.

"Ducky Gibbs needs you to go over every little detail of the murdered women, please." McGee interrupted.

"I'm guessing his famous gut is at work. I'll get on it as soon as I've finished her. Mr. Palmer. Can you please get those files out?"

"Sure thing Doctor Mallard." Palmer said before taking off the protective gear worn during an autopsy. He rummaged through a few files before placing a stack of them onto Ducky's small steel desk.

"All done Doctor Mallard." He called out.

"Thank you Mr. Palmer." Ducky answered grunting as he struggled to cut out an organ.

Reid felt his stomach contract as nausea welled up inside his own body. McGee, sensing his discomfort –he'd had a previous experience not long before – bade them goodbye and continued on their way.

~*~


	11. Dinner Interruptions

**A/N: Hey here is another surprising chapter. Please leave some love at the end**

* * *

"Alright everybody. Take your seats." Hotch called out in a conference room where both teams had gathered.

After spending a whole day re-reviewing the case, they welcomed the time to relax – not that Gibbs was planning on letting them.

"Hey boss, you know if we wait a minute then we can eat while talking." Tony called out to Gibbs who shot him his famous 'Sit Down and Shut Up' glare.

"Ahh, I think I can wait." Tony hastily said sliding into a chair on the left side of Ziva as Morgan had occupied the right.

Ziva chuckled wickedly, smiling to herself.

"McGee." Gibbs said.

"Yes boss?" he answered quickly looking up from his notes.

"The delivery guy is waiting." He gestured to the door. McGee got the hint and went to get dinner. Tony glared at him as he went by.

"Hurry Probie. I don't think I can last much longer." He called out earning him a slap on the back of his head. The FBI team – except Hotch and Gideon – looked at Gibbs with shock but after looking at the others who appeared normal, they sensed it was something that happened frequently.

McGee walked in carrying bags of Chinese food that was wafting its smell through the room. After dispersing the food, they got down to talking.

"DiNozzo. Care to share what you found?" Gibbs asked his Senior Field agent.

_Crap. Right when I've taken a bite._ Tony thought swallowing hastily.

"Uh; we went back to the scene. Morgan worked out that the suspect tracked his victim." Tony said. Gibbs turned to Morgan.

"He would have to know the women's routine so he could plan when to attack them. He would source out a pattern; when they leave, where the spare key is, that sort of thing." Morgan could picture the UnSub just doing this in his head. He quickly shook the thought from his head.

"So he's methodical?" Gibbs said.

"As well as organized and intelligent. He is also expressing a lot of aggression." Reid answered fumbling with his chopsticks causing Morgan to chuckle.

"We need to find his stressor. That will help us determine his pattern." Gideon said.

"I thought he was killing brunette navy wives." Gibbs was shocked at how much detail they went into with trying to catch him.

"Can we add, that the wives could have been unfaithful?" Prentiss looked unnerved at Gibb's outburst.

"So we look for someone who recently went through a nasty divorce." Gibbs couldn't believe how blind they could be.

"He is right in a way. I mean look at Gibbs. Divorced th-" Tony started but was cut off by another head-slap.

Ziva laughed into her Chinese as Tony choked on his slightly. He glared at her which made Morgan chuckle.

"Hey, not gang ups." Tony joked winked at JJ. "I might need your help."

"I don't think you should try to take Ziva. She looks innocent but one time she made Tony into Mr. Raccoon on a stake out." McGee pulled up the incriminating photos of Tony with big black circles around his eyes.

Laughter erupted around the table, Tony included. JJ still laughing managed to smile and pat him softly on the arm.

Ziva felt a pool of jealously and turned to Morgan, flashing him a smile.

"When did you take this?" Tony asked McGee as the noise died down.

"I have my sources." He winked. Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"Abby." They said together.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." A perky voice echoed from the hallway. The hyperactive Goth practically jumped into the room followed by Ducky who was smiling at her behavior. He was all set to go home for the night.

"Jethro. Sorry to interrupt. I looked over the files. I managed to find something new with the help of Abigail." He addressed her with her full name. He seemed to be the only one who could call her that and still be alive.

"Well, two eyes are better then one." Gibbs stated giving him a smile.

"We found something that you have to hear." Abby was practically jumping out of her skin behind where Tony was seated.

"What is it?" Ziva asked and all eyes turned to them.

~*~


	12. The Profile

**A/N: Okay Okay. Yes I have no excuse for keeping this from you for so long. I apologize profusely about the delay. I want to thank you all for the reviews and for just reading the story.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners. **

"Well I ran the fiber I found and AFIS got a hit!" Abby exclaimed happily.

Ducky gave a small sigh behind her.

"Bad news duck?" Gibbs asked looking at his friend

"Yes Jethro." He answered. "The young women was found dead early this morning."

The whole room went silent.

"He killed again?" Morgan asked feeling anger well up inside of him.

"That also means he has a new target." Hotch noted.

"I think we're ready to give a profile now." Gideon said unexpectedly.

The whole BAU team looked uneasy. They weren't ready. They needed more time, however, given the circumstances, there wasn't much time in case another women was killed. This was something they knew was inevitable but trying to stop it made a difference.

Soon all they all gathered with other local police officers and NCIS agents involved into one of the larger, empty meeting rooms.

The BAU agents stood up the front while everyone else took down notes.

Gibbs stood at the side with his team, surveying all the young officers involved. He was highly doubtful the LEO's were going to be any help in a serial investigation.

"Hello everyone. We're here to give a profile of the serial killer for the marine killings for the past week. Please bear in mind that the profile is only a guideline. You use it to help narrow down possible suspects." JJ started before standing to the side so Gideon could start with the profile.

"We're looking for a white male, mid twenties to early thirties. He is targeting women whose husbands are deployed in Iraq."

"We believe he could have suffered a recent marital breakdown. Possibly, his wife may have been unfaithful. This would reflect off his victims. He kills them slowly, and then disembowels them afterwards in pure rage. We've classified him as a Sexual Sadist as the only way he gets off is through rage, in his case, the disemboweling." Morgan added.

"Even though he shows a lot of rage, it wouldn't look like this to the public. To remain unknown the UnSub would have to blend in. He could be your neighbor or best friend. He hides the angry side of him from the world. He would also be charming. A woman would more likely talk to a charming, and handsome man then someone who is socially lacking. The UnSub has probably met with his Victims once before the attack. Something he heard would have made him target them. So we think he works within the military. That gives him access to his victims." Reid explained to the room as they all busily wrote down notes.

"The victims all had husbands deployed in Iraq, so it is possible that they could have been having extramarital affairs with someone. He would relate this to stressor, what set him off. Each time he kills, he is playing out his fantasy. That whoever he wants dead, is being killed by him, over and over again." Prentiss expressed.

"Please be advised. Do not try to convince him to give up. He won't go down without a fight. He is displaying a lot of anger that could be dangerous. Now we have a few hours before he is suspected to kill again. I need people going over Military personal who fit the profile. Ignore officers who are decorated or have a clean record. This UnSub would have a past with violence, or exposure to it as a child. Thank-you for your time." Hotch finished.

The room filled out quickly as everyone raced against the clock to find the criminal.

"Wow that was so cool! It's like you were all linked through the minds when you spoke." Tony said smiling. "Sure you're not Vulcans?"

McGee rolled his eyes.

"Too many movies Tony."

"Come on McGeek. Don't tell me you haven't seen It?" he answered.

"In fact I have." McGee answered smugly.

Ziva looked between them confused.

"Vulcan? Am I missing something?"

"A Vulcan is a humanoid species from the plan-" Reid started.

"Are we catching this killer or what?" Gibbs yelled at them all, storming back to his desk.

"Think he's pissed?" Morgan asked. Tony's eyes bulged.

"Definitely. I didn't get a Gibb's smack for it."

"This reminds me of when Gibbs went after Ari. And we all know how that one ended." Ducky muttered as he went by.

The NCIS, except Ziva, felt the pain resurface from the past as they looked over at their boss.

"Time to catch this bastard." Tony muttered.

~*~


	13. The Hunter's Scene

_UnSub scene_

He was watching her again. Hatred filled his body as he watched her come home from her night out with her friends.

_Stupid whore. You're married._ He wanted to scream at her. He noticed her wedding band wasn't on her left hand ring finger. This made the anger and hatred reach bursting point. She was going to die! As she walked in the door, he shrunk back into his hiding spot making sure to be silent and still. Like he had been taught. He was behind enemy lines now.

_Remember the rule. No one survives._ He reminded himself, pulling out his trusty knife. It was the only thing he could rely on. As she wondered up to bed, dressed in skimpy clothes, he stalked. Hiding just outside her door for what seemed like hours he made his move.

Creeping into her room was the boring part, as with waiting too. He could feel his arousal building, as he knew what was to happen.

He flexed his gloved hands before he pulled on the balaclava. Time for the kill.

Walking into her room, he placed his hand over her mouth. As predicted, she tried to scream, withering beneath his hand with fear in her eyes until she saw the blade glimmer in the moonlight.

"You will be still and not scream." He hissed into her ear, growing more aroused at the fear and horror within her eyes.

With a small nod from her, he bound each of her hands and feet to one of the bedposts. Finally he stuffed a gag into her mouth.

Tears leaked out of her eyes but that only fed his fantasy. How each time he wished he could have done this to his wife. Walking in on her with his _best friend_.

He looked back at the woman on the bed. She was feigning innocence. He knew the truth.

"Thought you could have some fun while your husband is out there, putting his life on the line." He snarled slicing the knife against the skin of her wrist. The crimson blood spilled over the blade and ran red tracks down her arm and onto the bed. She tried to scream and plead but the gag was choking her.

He moved around to her other side.

"Thought you could go out and get pleasure from another man. Wasn't your husband good enough?" he asked doing the same to her other arm.

She started to struggle by now making his arousal become unbearable.

_Release will be soon_.

With the struggling, the blood flowed faster, turning the pure white sheets a horrible red. The salty smell of blood and sweat started to ferment the air. Her skin was turning a deathly pale.

"Now it's time to rot in hell you stupid whore!" he growled, watching her give a last painful breath and then stillness.

He didn't move for a few minutes.

Then the anger peaked.

How could she be resting like that? So peaceful. Even in death she didn't realize what she had done. She. Cheated.

He gripped the knife with newfound strength and plunged into across her skin, watching it rip open. Over and over again, he continued, blood flying everywhere. And with this, came his release.

By the end of it all he was panting hard. Moving away from the body, he looked at her mangled body once more.

"You deserved it," he muttered before leaving the house.

_Back at NCIS _

With the entire room looking through personal records, Morgan decided to call Garcia. She would probably have more information for them then the other agents with the rate they were going at.

"Baby Girl, please tell me you have something." He asked her.

"Depends what your definition of something is hun." She answered sounding a little stressed.

"I have some information that will help narrow down your search." He bribed.

He could imagine her relaxing.

"Thank goodness. I was going crazy here."

Morgan chuckled.

"Alright Baby Girl, you ready?"

"I was born ready."

They both laughed.

"Okay girl, work your magic. The guy we're looking for is in his mid twenties to late thirties. He seems like the standard citizen or officer. He would have had a recent marriage breakdown."

"Is that all you have?" Garcia asked.

"Look for anything to say he might have had a little run in with the police. Nothing extreme." Morgan added after some thought.

Someone with this amount of anger would have had to be involved in an incident where his anger got the best of him.

"Alright. Thanks hun. Here we go…. we have a list of twenty. Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"This guy. Michael Antonio. Divorced. He came back from his second tour in Iraq and his wife was leaving him. Poor guy." She sympathized.

Morgan glanced over at the others. Hotch was giving him a look that read "they-found-something".

"Uh Baby Girl, do me a favor. Find me everything you can on this guy. I've got to go."

"Sure thing. Garcia out." She hung up.

Morgan hurried back over to the teams.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw the look of Gibbs' face.

"He killed again that's what." Gibbs growled grabbing his coat and the car keys.

"Gear up. McGee call Ducky." He shouted over his shoulder as he went.

Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff and quickly followed him.

"Does that include us?" Reid asked looking confused.

Gibbs stuck his head out of the elevator.

"Are you guys coming?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Prentiss said.

_Crime Scene_

The crime scene tape, flapped in the wind as it surrounded the house when the NCIS truck followed by the Medical Examiner truck and the BAU cars turned up.

Outside was a marine officer waiting for them with a crying woman. She was looking around, trying to come to terms with what she had found.

Gibbs got out of the truck with the rest of his team. Pulling on his NCIS cap, so it was over his eyes and a cup of coffee in his hand, he was all set for this scene.

Inside they found nothing evidence wise. As with all the other murders, this UnSub was meticulous with keeping the place clean from anything that may incriminate him.

"Duck!" Gibbs said crouching down next to the medical examiner as the others combed the scene.

"Jethro. I know patience has never been on of your virtues but I haven't even taken her temp." Ducky sighed holding the liver thermometer in his hand.

Gibbs chuckled and left his friend to work.

"You were right. He had the spare key." McGee said holding up a key from the coffee table.

"Must have left it there when he was leaving." Morgan answered.

"Not strange. He had all the time in the world." Ziva mused.

"No…he would have left once he had killed her. There was no reason to stay. It didn't play out his fantasy." Prentiss corrected.

"So how did the key get there? He wouldn't have kept it on him. Could he have placed it there when he got in?" she asked.

"Most likely Ziva. Hey what's this?" Tony asked holding up a weird silver knife.

Ziva sighed.

"It's a letter opener Tony."

"Oh. I knew that."

Ziva chuckled and went back to work.

"Jethro!" Ducky called out from in the bedroom. He was looking at the body while Jimmy Palmer went to get the gurney.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked from next to him.

"Look what I found." He said lifting up the victim's left hand.

"No ring." Gibbs noted.

"Yet the color tones of her skin on that finger indicate she wore one."

"Trophy?" Hotch asked from the doorway.

"I don't think so. Look here in her purse." Reid called out. He turned to the others and held up a gold wedding band.

"I need to talk to her friend." Gibbs muttered heading out of the house.

He went over to the marine with the women.

"Ms. Smith." He said pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Yes." She said looking skittish.

"Where were you last night with Mrs. Carver?"

"We went out for a few drinks. Nothing wrong with that." She said angrily.

"Why wasn't Mrs. Carver wearing her wedding ring? Did she take it off?" Gibbs asked.

She gave a loud sigh.

"I told her she needed to have some fun. No harm no foul. Just a fun night out."

"She was married. Her husband was in Iraq. You think that was an excuse?" Gibbs growled before heading back inside, leaving an upset woman behind.

Morgan was surveying the house when he felt a vibration emitting from his phone.

Garcia.

"Talk to me girl." He answered.

"I found everything I could on this guy. He lives on the base you're at. He has a good financial record. Pays everything on time. He did two tours in Iraq. Wife divorced him after his second tour." She explained.

"When was that?"

"A month ago. Finalize two weeks ago. Says here she was pregnant."

"That's the stressor. Right before the killings started. I'll tell the others. Thanks Baby Girl." Morgan answered.

"Go get them tiger." She said.

5


	14. Interrogation

The team had decided to wait until Ducky had finished the autopsy before going to seek Michael Antonio. Gibbs needed to talk to the men from his previous platoon that was currently deployed in Iraq via MTAC. They needed to find out the reason to why he was killing his targets. His friends in Iraq may shed some light on that. Ducky was ready before they were in MTAC. So they crowded into the small room and waited for him to start.

"Well, I found trace evidence on her legs. I sent a sample up to Abby for DNA analysis. She was in good condition. Toxicology report indicates some alcohol in her system but she wasn't over the limit. The slashes on her wrists were deeper then the others." Ducky started.

"That shows the UnSub is starting to devolve." Hotch murmured to Gideon.

"-Were superficial. They pierced everything they could. He didn't go for smooth slices this time. He was downright stabbing her in rage. I think…the stabbing would have been the better way to go, if it were a choice, don't you think my dear?" Ducky asked the corpse on the table.

Gibbs grinned and walked out the room.

"Thanks Duck!" he called over his shoulder.

Gibbs took the quickest route he could down to the lab, ignoring everyone else as he jogged in.

"Right on time Gibbs. My babies just spoke." Abby grinned pulling up various data on the system of computers she had.

"What did you find abs?"

"Mrs. Carver was having an affair. I mean unless the DNA screwed up, which in turns means I screwed up, which would never happen, that DNA, is not Mr. Carvers."

"Who is it Abby?" Gibbs asked.

The sound of fast paced footsteps echoed outside as the others caught up.

"Look at this." Abby clicked a few things and a face flew up to the screen.

_Interrogation_

"Why am I here?" Commander Turner demanded for the millionth time since a very happy Ziva and Prentiss had dragged him into NCIS.

"I knew there was something wrong with him." Prentiss muttered on the other side of the one-way glass.

Ziva chuckled.

"Has the interview been started yet?" Hotch asked coming into the room.

"No. Gibbs is going to interview him soon." Ziva answered.

"Ah yes. He's going to let him sweat. Then BAM! Spring all the questions on him when he least expects it." Tony explained.

"I think Gibbs is going to go for a different approach." Ziva said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah I think so too Ziva." Gibbs voice came from the shadows.

Tony jumped and Prentiss and Ziva smirked.

Smiling, Gibbs waltzed into the interrogation room, not before plastering his angry face on. The look alone usually cracked someone but Commander Turner was looking for answers, not answering someone else's answers.

"What am I doing here?" Commander Turner demanded again when he walked in.

"Mrs. Carver." Gibbs stated slapping the file onto the table.

Commander Turner gave him a confused look.

"What about her?"

"You were having an affair with her." Gibbs said bluntly.

Turner was silent.

"You don't deny it."

"Look it was a mistake. We went out for a few drinks. Things got a little out of hand." He defended himself.

"Where were you last night?"

"Wha-?"

"Answer the damn question!" Gibbs yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

Turner jumped in his seat.

"I went out to dinner with my wife and son. We stayed out pretty late." He said.

"I'm guessing the 'mistake' was all forgotten about." Gibbs asked.

"It's in the past. I'm not proud of it but…I don't want my wife to know." He sighed.

Gibbs stood, casting one look back at Turner, before leaving the room.

Time to go to MTAC.

_MTAC_

"Agent Gibbs. Petty Officer Thomas Thorn is on stand-by." One of the technicians in MTAC told Gibbs as he walked in. The others were waiting outside. The BAU team didn't have clearance to get inside the room.

"I'm ready." Gibbs said slipping on the headpiece.

On the big screen, Petty Officer Thorn appeared.

"Petty Officer Thomas Thorn?" Gibbs asked.

Thorn sat up straight and look straight at Gibbs.

"Yes sir."

"What can you tell me about Petty Officer Michael Antonio?"

"Anton sir? He got along with everyone sir. We all cared about him sir. Poor guy. The thing his wife did to him." Thorn sympathized.

"What did his wife do Petty Officer?" Gibbs questioned.

"Uh…well sir. He found his wife in bed with another man, sir. Just after he returned from his second tour." Thorn looked around uncomfortably.

"Who was it; Petty Officer?" Gibbs asked.

"I speak no ill of him. But let it be known that, she left him for that man. She was pregnant too."

"Who was it; Petty Officer?" Gibbs repeated.

"Co-Commander Turner, sir." Thorn looked guilty.

"What happened when Petty Officer Antonio found out?"

"He went off his head. Well, that's what I heard. He started making death threats. The docs decided he was too unstable to get sent back to Iraq. Said he needed to be away from it all."

"Thank-you, Petty Officer Thorn." Gibbs said.

"No problem sir."

The connection was cut and Gibbs stalked out.

~*~


	15. Revenge

**A/N: Well hey guys. This is a short chapter. The next few chapters will be because we're coming to the end of the story and I have the rest of the chapters planned out. Hope you enjoy.**

_UnSub Scene_

_She will pay._ He thought movie swiftly through the shadows of the trees. He wasn't able to understand _why_ she needed to be with him. He was serving his country. He put his life on the line everyday for over two years. She said she loved him in the letters when all the time she was going behind his back with how many men, he never knew. He just knew the person he saved from possible death, decided to shack up with her.

_I saved your life and this is how you repay me! By sleeping with my wife. You were glad you didn't have to go over when we went over the second time. Got to stay back and take her away from me._

He knew the federal agents had taken him in for questioning so now was the time to strike. Just before he got home.

She was all alone, watching the TV. He couldn't see her protruding stomach anymore…just a bassinet next to her.

_She had the baby._ He thought.

He had no intent of harming the baby, but know she wasn't pregnant anymore, meaning she was fair game.

Moving to the back door, he pulled out the spare key he'd picked up. He crept into the house like the silent killer he was.

"Is that you dear?" he heard her call out.

Coming into full view behind her, he answered.

"So for once, you weren't getting it on with that bastard." He snarled.

She shrieked and stood up.

He was too close to her baby. It was too dangerous. She had to do this for her baby.

"What are you doing here Michael?" she demanded.

"You're coming with me." He answered.

"N-" she stopped herself when he held a dangerous looking knife over the bassinet.

"O-Okay." She trembled, sobbing silently.

He ignored the baby and dragged her out of the house.

"Your going to regret everything you ever did." He hissed to her.

The only sound that alerted the disturbance was the wailing scream of a new born child left inside the house.

**A/N: reviews are appreciated.**

2


	16. Showdown

**A/N: Hey, school has started back and the first thing that went through my mind about this story was "neglect". BUT!!! Yes there is a, but! I'm not going to do that! I have it planned to be finished soon. I'm going to write it but I'll post it every 3 reviews. Fair? Some ask for five! Anyway, here is another chapter. It's not as long as they normally are, as we get to the end. But it is the end of the case. **

"We have to get moving! That bastard is out there!" Gibbs yelled flinging the paperwork on his desk everywhere in frustration.

"Garcia is doing everything she can to find him." Morgan reasoned.

Gibbs shot him his famous death-glare. Even this strong agent wavered slightly under it.

"Then tell her to hurry the _damn_ up." He growled shaking his coffee cup empty.

It was deemed empty and thrown into the trash.

"Agent Gibbs! The FBI is working as fast as they can on this." Director Shepard's sharp voice scolded him.

"Well obviously not fast enough. He's still out there."

"I'm well aware of that Gibbs but we cannot threaten inter agency relations with you abusing them." She snapped at him.

"Who says I'm abusing?" he demanded.

"No one. I could hear you from my office."

Tony and Ziva stifled a chuckle.

"If we don't get some information soon I'm-" Gibbs started but he was cut off by Morgan's phone.

"Hang on baby doll I'll put you on speaker." He said.

"Do I have to face the meanie?" she asked, clear enough for the room to hear.

Gibbs rolled his eyes while the others looked amused.

"What do you have Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Well metro just got a call from Commander Turners's house. His wife is missing. Baby was left all alone." She rattled off.

"Was Antonio there?" Prentiss called over Morgan's shoulder.

"His cell was turned off not long before she was reported. Somewhere on the navel base… hang on I have his address. Same as when his ex left him. I've sent it to all your phones." They could hear her clicking away on her computer.

In union, their phones all went off.

"Thanks baby doll." Morgan answered.

"Be safe my lovelies." She answered before connection was cut.

"Well? Can we get him now?" Gibbs asked.

"We can get him." Hotch answered.

"Finally!" he said exasperated.

~*~

They all arrived at the Antonio residence, armed and clad in bulletproof vests.

Meeting them on sight was the S.W.A.T team. They held their weapons ready, circling the house but not entering. It was a hostage situation now, and they didn't know how he was going to react.

A few members scouted around to the back door in case he ran. Hotch grabbed the megaphone and stood behind a parked car to call to him inside.

"Michael Antonio. Come out with your hands up."

"Piss off! This doesn't involve you!" he screamed back from inside, sweat beading on his forehead as he gripped his handgun tighter. His ex-wife quivered as she cried.

"We just want to talk to you Michael. Come out and we can discuss this. Is your wife alright?" Hotch called her this as he knew this was how Antonio still saw her.

"Ju-Just go away!" he yelled, grunting in distress.

"Please let me go." His ex whimpered.

"You're surrounded Michael. Come out and we can talk." Hotch called.

"Al-Alright!"

Everything turned tense as the front door creaked open. Michael held his wife in front of him with the gun poised at her chin, while the shuffled forward. The S.W.A.T team men raised their guns, along with the NCIS and FBI agents.

"Drop the gun, son." Gibbs said with a raised weapon, inching to the side to get closer. Michael shoved the gun against his ex-wife's skin harder.

The itch of the trigger finger was getting extreme.

"Drop the gun Petty Officer." Gibbs said.

Sweat beaded on Michael's head as everywhere he looked, he saw straight down the barrel of a gun.

_It's now or never._ He gulped.

Moving the gun away from her skin, his wife saw that as freedom and sprinted away, Morgan handed her off to Prentiss who moved here away from all the danger.

Michael held the gun at a dangerous level still.

"Put the gun down." Gibbs said calmer.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs."

Michael raised the gun at one of the cars, but to all the others, it didn't look that way. That was how he wanted it. He pulled the trigger, but his lone shot was drowned out by the rally of bullets flying from the S.W.A.T teams guns. They hit him in the chest, ripping through his skin and piercing everything.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

As they stood around in shock, Gibbs walked over to the deceased and crouched down next to his head, as blood pooled out from the wounds.

"Yeah…I am too." Gibbs whispered, reaching over and closing his eyes, so he was able to rest eternally.

~*~

**A/N: Who's up for dinner? I hear Ducky is handing out invites. Click the green button to let him know you're coming.**

**Hint: Next chapter features a Mallard traditional Dinner. **


	17. Dinner at Ducky's

There was an eerie silence flowing around the place. Both the FBI and NCIS team watched Gibbs crouch down next to Michael.

"All he wanted was his wife." Spencer said.

Hotch sighed and placed the megaphone back as Tony walked over to Gibbs.

"Boss? You alright." He asked.

Gibbs continued to look at Michael.

"We could have prevented this, DiNozzo. It didn't have to end this way." He answered gravely.

"I know Boss."

They both stood up and walked away while the S.W.A.T team stormed into the house.

"What do we do now Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs straightened his cap.

"Let's go home."

Back at the base, Gibbs, Gideon and Hotch all went to see Director Shepard in her office.

"Who wants' pizza?" Tony offered.

"My man! Now that sounds great!" Morgan agreed, bumping fists with him.

"I'm fine Tony. You always order that meat crap." Ziva shuddered in disgust.

"Pepperoni." Tony enunciated with a slight Italian accent.

The girls laughed at him.

"So two large pizzas?" Tony asked holding up his cell.

"Put that down Anthony. I've already organized dinner." Ducky called out, all ready to leave, with Abby on his arm, also with her coat on.

"Well, well Ducky. What have you planned?" Ziva asked smiling.

"Dinner at my place. It's all ready. I figured we should all have a proper meal together." He announced.

"I helped to cook." Abby said proudly.

Tony looked sheepish.

"Ducky…"

"I supervised." He reassured.

"Oh thank god!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs came around the corner and tapped his head.

"We're ready to go Duck." He said.

"Agent Hotchner? Your team will be joining us, won't they?" Ducky asked.

"We'd be delighted." Hotch answered.

Ducky smiled.

"Dinner at Ducky's. Fun." Abby grinned.

Both lead the way to the elevator.

"Wow Ducky! You really out did yourself this time!" McGee exclaimed as they walked into the dining room of the Mallard residence.

At the head of the table was a large roast, with baked potatoes around the edges of it. Down the center, ran various dishes and sauces. From cheese covered cauliflower all the way down to homemade mint sauce.

"This looks wonderful Doctor." Gideon complimented.

"Well, let's not stand around. Come come. Take a place." Ducky ushered them all in.

Gibbs stood at the head of the table.

"Jethro. Would you like to carve the roast?" Ducky asked handing him a large knife.

Gibbs smiled and served up the large piece of meat while Abby filled all the glasses with wine.

As the plates were filled with the luscious food, Gibbs stood with his glass in hand.

"Semper Fi." He toasted.

"Semper Fi!" coursed through the room.

As the meal started, the chatter started, with stories being told of previous cases or stories about certain people.

"So who usually drives to the crime scenes?" Prentiss asked.

"Tony or McGee, I'm not allowed." Ziva grinned mischievously behind her glass.

"I wonder why? It must have something to do with regurgitated lunch." Tony answered causing a fit of laughter from her.

"Reminds me of Reid's driving." Morgan noted.

"What's bad with my driving?" He asked looking up from his meal.

The BAU team gave him a smile.

"Nothing Spence." JJ said, while Morgan covered a chuckle with a cough.

"Hmmm." Reid mused.

"I remember one case from when I'd just started out. Yes, a group of kids thought it would be fun to fill their fathers car with apples. I have no idea where they got them from, but anyway, I was at a crime scene and suddenly I look up and there I see this man open his car and all these apples came rolling down the street. Completely messed up the crime scene."

"What happened to the kids?" Tony asked eagerly.

"I don't know. They bolted as soon as he started cussing his head off in the middle of the street."

Tony grinned with bright eyes.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo." Ziva warned him.

"Oh but it would be so fun." He answered.

"So would hurting you but we're not allowed."

"I'd take it and run Tony." McGee suggested.

"She really that good?" Morgan asked.

"Took us all down in training…blindfolded." Tony grimaced remembering the injuries.

"That would teach you not to paint the inside of Ziva's blindfold black." Ducky chuckled.

"So it was you who did that?" Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she thought you did it?" Tony muttered to McGee.

"Oh! Was that the plan? Sorry." He smirked in return.

"Don't worry Tony. I forgive you." Ziva said.

"I'm dead." Tony paled.

"I thought she said, she forgave you?" Spencer asked confused.

The others chuckled at his naivety.

"Don't worry man. If you need backup." Morgan said patting him on the back.

"I may have to take you up on that offer. She's like a…a…ninja." Tony flung his arms around in a bad imitation of kung fu.

Gibbs chuckled at his younger agent.

"You've got a good team Gibbs." Gideon said.

They watched the teams conversing, as if they'd been friends for years, instead of just meeting each other in the past few days. It was one of those friendships that just clicked. It was going to be the start of new acceptance between the FBI and NCIS.

"They are." He agreed.

"It will be hard to leave. For all of us."

Gibbs nodded and sighed.

For now they would just enjoy the night.


	18. Goodbye not Forever

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the second last chapter of the story. Well its the end of the case but I'm adding in another chapter with short POV's for each character. Hope you enjoy! **

Standing in the Navel Yard's parking lot, both teams stood opposite each other.

Gibbs walked over to each BAU team member and shook his or her hand solemnly, until he reached Hotch. Both leaders looked at each other with renewed respect.

"It was good working with you Hotch." He said shaking hands.

"Likewise Gibbs." Hotch answered.

They turned their heads as they heard a slightly strangled grunt from Morgan.

Abby had him locked in a ferocious hug, tears at the corners of her eyes. Next to Morgan, Reid was rubbing the sides of his neck, looking pained.

"Abs." Gibbs said softly placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

Her face was full of sadness as she let Morgan go.

"Why do they have to go?" she asked, child-like.

"They have other work to do." Gibbs said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple gently.

"We'll call you though." JJ said kindly cheering her up.

"That's good. I exchanged all of our numbers the other day." She said looking at the group with an evil grin.

They all exchanged glances. During the case, no one had time to stop and do anything like that. They couldn't think of a time when Abby had a moments time to do something like that.

"That was good thinking Abby." Ziva told her, giving Prentiss a hug.

"Wow, I just picked up two ladies numbers without knowing." Tony exclaimed looking at his phone.

"I'm glad you called them 'ladies' Tony." McGee muttered.

"We will keep in touch." Reid said, for the whole team.

Everyone nodded.

"If you ever need any help. You know who to call." Gibbs told them.

"Same here." Gideon said, as Tony whispered "Ghostbusters!" under his breath.

The BAU team got into their big cars and started the engines.

"Have a safe trip back." McGee called out.

They watched as the black vehicles pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of NCIS. There was a feeling of loss in each of them. Both BAU and NCIS. It was the feeling of loosing something that had sentimental value towards that person. But it wasn't forever. Fate would bring them together again soon.

Tony, Ziva and McGee stood next to each other, watching the same place where the FBI had left their sight.

"I'm really going to miss them." McGee sighed.

"Me too Probie." Tony agreed.

"You have their numbers Tony. It's not that hard." Ziva chuckled.

"How soon is too soon to ask one of them out?" he wondered looking at his cell phone.

"Too soon DiNozzo." Gibbs called out from the front door into NCIS with his arm still around Abby. Tony quickly stuffed his cell away, grimacing.

"Ah…Sorry boss!" he called back.

They continued standing there for a few more minutes until an impatient "DiNozzo!" ran through the air.

All three turned to look at an exasperated Gibbs.

"Yes boss?" Tony asked gingerly.

"Don't you guys have some work to do?" he questioned.

Tony, McGee and Ziva all shared a smile as they walked back into headquarters, on a hot summer's morning in Washington D.C.

**A/N: Green button makes us all happy.**

2


	19. Team POVs

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, read or even glanced at this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and it lived up to your expectations. This is the last chapter, ending with a quote I found that suited the story (just like they do at the end of each Criminal Minds episode). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline for this fanfiction!!**

~Mishcabe~

Gibb's POV

They were good agents. I had my doubts with them at first, I mean who wouldn't, they're FBI. But they showed that they were worth working with and they didn't stuff up our investigation. I never really thought that what they did was good. Sure, Kate had used profiling to help us a few times, but I lost all hope after Ari. I'm glad we were able to solve this case; even if it wasn't the outcome we wanted. It all goes on…what the hell is Tony doing???? Hmmm. Work never ends.

**Tony's POV**

Crap, Gibbs saw me.

_Put the superglue away DiNozzo._ I eyed Gibbs as I put it away without him catching me. Oh well McGee is still in for a surprise. I couldn't decide which FBI agent I liked better. Out of the girls I mean. They were both so…fine. But they had a gun.

_Think of the safer option._ Yeah, that was just being friends. It would work…hopefully. I'm sure Morgan can give me insight about them. He was okay, that guy. We both knew what we wanted to do in a case and did it. No bullshitting around.

I really hope we get to see them again. They were good to work with. But I hope its not cause of some psycho the next time.

**Ziva's POV**

Two agencies working together is weird. Both want to do things a particular way. That's probably why Mossad never let me work with other agencies unless I was in a good mood. I enjoyed the experience surprisingly. From working with the FBI before (well against them) it was nice to be able to meet other females around my age. It was better then working with men who were constantly hitting on me. Tony doesn't count. Although he doesn't do it all the time. The BAU seemed like a good place to work, but I wouldn't change where I work for anything. Gibbs had taught me so much already, more then Mossad did. I hope we can work with the BAU again sometime. I believe, both teams will make good friends.

**McGee's POV**

It was quite the experience to work with the FBI and not have to fight over who is controlling the case. I enjoyed working with them and it was good that there was someone who I was able to talk to that understood what I was saying. I wonder if I should turn what happened these past few days into a book. It should sell well. I should run it by my agent, after I write an outline for the story. It may just work…. what the! I was going to kill DiNozzo. Superglue…on my keyboard…once again. I'm going to have to wipe it down before I use it. Maybe I'll plant something in his computer to annoy him. Now, I just have to get free. I wonder if these things happened in the BAU? I doubt it thought. They don't have Tony working with them.

**Ducky's POV**

I quite enjoyed working with the FBI team. They were quite a charming lot. It reminded me of my early days as a ME. The FBI and the local coroner where I worked were having a dispute right in front of me while I was finishing an autopsy. It was one hell of a noise. Well in the end, they had to leave. They argued so long that I finished the autopsy and determined the death that they had to need to take the body to their own morgue. Quite an interesting argument however. Pulling up as many excuses and reasons to why I should perform the autopsy, that I think they forgot why they'd come to us in the first place. I'm glad that didn't happen this time.

**Abby's POV**

I can't wait until they come back. It was so much fun to work with the FBI for once without them telling me what to do or taking my evidence away from my babies. Without them butting in all the time, I was able to hack into each ones cell phones and trade our numbers around. I'm not sure Gibbs would approve of it but he wouldn't understand how to do it on his own phone. I was just saving him time as well as his phone's life. I'll have to e-mail the FBI and see if they have any cases that both teams can work together with. Well, it'll take me a while. Hacking into the FBI isn't always smiled upon. Well I think this task requires some more Caf Pow! Where is Gibbs when I need him?

**Jenny's POV**

Playing the big bad boss gets more and more fun each time. Especially when Gibbs isn't expecting it. I was happy for them to work together. It's just so hard to get anyone to work well with Gibbs. He was so…stubborn and leader-like if that's even a proper word. I'm grateful it worked out. For the sake of the BAU agents lives and NCIS's.

**Gideon's POV**

To work with new people, is something each agent must experience in his career. It helps build character and in our profession, it allows us to expand our profiling skills to people with different mindsets. We are all like baby birds. Our parents let us make mistakes in order for us to learn how to fly. That is what we did during this case. And in the end, we all learnt to fly freely.

**Morgan's POV**

I had newfound respect for NCIS. They had some damn good agents there. Reminded me of the team here. We were all connected through similarities within our personality and past. And I was talking about both teams. It wasn't something you saw often. Both teams learning to work together in the space of a few days and at the same time start the foundation for what seems like a good friendship. I hope to work with them again. And even if it were not work related, it would be a shame to let such a connection wane with distance.

**Prentiss' POV**

No friendship should be undervalued. No acquaintances should be either for they can turn into friendships. Gee, I sounded like some damn fortune cookie. But it was how I viewed life. I was really hopeful about becoming proper friends with the NCIS team. They valued what they did for a living and had a contagious determination that developed during a case. I think that derives from Gibbs. Just something about him, makes me wonder what sparked him into becoming an agent. Maybe I'll get to ask him sometime if both teams ever get to work together.

**Reid's POV**

For someone who has a hard time making friends, I felt grateful that they gave me a chance. All through high school I'd never had one if any friends who I could count on. That was probably because I was only twelve when I finished. But it didn't mean I was a proper target. I may not have been physically strong but mentally I could kick their butts. The NCIS team helped me see another side to working with the Navy. They were as determined about catching criminals as we were, and they were only dealing with a small part of the criminal investigation system. I'm scared to think what would happen if Gibbs worked in the FBI. But I couldn't see it happening. Something about that whole team just…it looks like they were all made to work together to make the Navy safe.

**JJ's POV**

It was nice to have both teams being able to work together. At the start I was worried that there would be a lot of arguing and problems with leadership. Working with another agency was harder then with LEO's because we were always higher up. I was glad we worked together. I enjoyed how close we became. That was the only problem I found with what we did. We were always working and having a proper social life was hard when we were constantly traveling to and from places, seeing crime scene after crime scene. A little relaxation was just what we needed. For all of us on both teams.

**Garcia's POV**

It sucked that I wasn't able to go to the Navel Yard and meet the team that the others met. They sounded so nice from their sealed records. Damn youth days when having fun ended up with not letting me leave with the team. I'll have to ask next time they go. It would be nice to meet them in person and not just hear about them. I'll tell my hunk of Chocolate Thunder that when he comes in with the others.

**Hotch's POV**

Through all that we have learnt, we never truly value what friendship is. I'd never seen my team so comfortable with another team. They let us all work together as equals. Gibbs leads them well with their work and his reputation didn't precede him. I can see my own team; happy to have met other people to whom they could relate their work with. It was a worthwhile experience.

"In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."

- Martin Luther King Jr.

**Please leave a final review...Green button brings happiness. **


End file.
